Susan's bow and arrows
Susan's bow and arrows, along with her horn, were the prize possessions of Susan Pevensie when she reigned in Narnia as Queen Susan the Gentle. They were given to her by Father Christmas shortly before her reign began. According to Father Christmas, the bow did "not easily miss." Whether that was due to magic or to some other cause is unknown. Description While Susan's bow was not described in great detail, certain features were mentioned: The quiver was made of ivory, and the bowstring retained its strength and tension for hundreds of years after it was crafted.PC II History Golden Age Susan was given her bow and arrows, along with the Horn, by Father Christmas, near the end of the Long Winter (1000 NY).LWW X During her reign (1000 - 1015 NY), it was unknown precisely how often Queen Susan used her bow. Prince Corin of Archenland mentioned that although Susan didn't ride to wars like her siblings, she was an "excellent archer",HHB XIII indicating that she used her bow frequently enough to impress people with her skill. In 1015 NY, Queen Susan and her siblings vanished from Narnia. If they were not there already, her bow and arrows were placed in the Treasure Room of Cair Paravel. Telmarine Age When Susan and her siblings returned to Narnia one year later, (1,300 years in Narnian Time), she found her bow and quiver still hanging in the Treasure Room. After retrieving her bow, she used it to frighten off two Telmarine soldiers and save the life of Trumpkin the dwarf.PC III She later used in an archery contest against Trumpkin.PC VIII Later, Susan attempted to shoot a bear with her bow, but was unsuccessful (due to the fact that she was unsure whether or not it was a talking bear). Adaptations In the films produced by Disney/Walden Media, it is depicted as a short, recurve- style bow made from wood. The hand grip is red leather decorated with gold, and the tips of the bow seem to be made of ivory. The arrows appear to be made of the same wood as the bow and are fletched with red feathers. The leaf-shaped arrowheads seem to be made of gold, and feature what looks like an animal head at the base. The quiver, like in the books, is made of ivory, and has a pattern of vines and daffodils worked around the mouth (where the arrows protrude). Susan's initials - "SP" - are worked near the mouth in silver. The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Susan practices with this bow while at Aslan's camp. She later uses it to dispatch Ginarrbrik following the Battle of Beruna. Prince Caspian Susan shoots two arrows at the Telmarines, but does not shoot at the bear. She also does not compete with Trumpkin (though a scene ultimately deleted from the film shows her competing with Caspian to shoot down a pine cone). She does, however, use her bow a great deal more overall. First, she takes part in the Night Raid on Miraz's Castle, where she shoots down multiple soldiers. She later escapes the Narnian camp, and shoots four soldiers before returning to battle and killing many more. The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Susan's bow and arrows are brought on the voyage by Caspian, who kept them in his cabin. During the fight with the Sea Serpent, Lucy used it to fire a single arrow that helped turn the tide in the crew's favor. Trivia * Actress Anna Popplewell, who portrayed Susan, noted that her kill-count in the Prince Caspian (Disney movie) was higher than that of several of her male co-stars. * In the Prince Caspian Disney film, as Susan fights in the Battle of Aslan's How, she is seen shooting down many Telmaraine soldiers as well as knocking two of them out by striking them with her bow. See also * Archery * Bow and arrows Citations Category:Weapons Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Prince Caspian Category:Magical Objects Category:Pevensie Possessions Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Fox movie) Category:Objects